Danielle meets the Rosario Vampire gang
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and is in japan on a beach clearing her head when she meets the gang. Will Danielle find happiness or will she find her dark side and become evil? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Prolong

**AN: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

 **AN: Danielle will be somewhat stronger then Moka.**

 **AN: If** **you have seen the shows, then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't please go watch the shows.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: DANIELLE WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER THE ELEMENTS AND CAN SHAPE SHIFT!**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DANIELLE BEING GODLIKE THEN READ A DIFFERENT STORY!**

Prolong: Danielle was walking on the beach to clear her mind about the death of her adopted parents that happened two days before by the hand of her creator Vlad Masters. When she sees Yukari used her magic, oh great she saw you used your magic wicthling said Kurumu.

Hey you, please don't tell your parents said Tsukune, whatever said Danielle and she keeps on walking. What was that about? asked Mizore, who knows said Moka. To Danielle at a cliff side, I have nothing worth living for thinks Danielle.

As Danielle is about jump off the cliff she stops herself, who were those people they had the same eyes as mine thinks Danielle. Back to the group, who are fighting against Rubi. As Tsukune is about to be hit with a planet monster, No said the girls since they are trap and Moka's Rosario hasn't come off yet.

Protective shield said Danielle as a green shield appears and she appears as well. This fight is pointless, I think it's time for you know your place said Danielle as she teleports and appears right in front of Rubi and sends her flying.

Hey you, thanks for saving Tsukune said Moka, your welcome but who are you people? asked Danielle. We can't tell you because your a human said Kurumu, actually your wrong but I'll be see you said Danielle as she walks away.

Wait, what do you mean? asked Yukari, you'll find out soon because Rubi will be back soon said Danielle and she teleports away. Who was that? asked Tsukune, we don't know but she saved your life said Moka.

Later on that night Rubi attacks and this time Inner Moka is out and is trying to save Tsukune. Another planet monster attacks and is about to hit Tsukune. TSUKUNE NO! yelled the girls, ice shield said Danielle as a ice shield appears along with Danielle. This fight is pointless, I'm going ghost said Danielle and she transforms into her ghost form.

What, your a s-class monster known as a ghost but your not just any kind of ghost your Danielle Phantom the legendary hero said Rubi and she begins to shake with fear. Please don't hurt me, I have learned my place and I give up said Rubi, what a drag and I was looking to beat her up said Danielle as she yawns. Danielle drops her transformations and starts to walk the other way.

Hey wait, where are you going? asked Rubi. I don't know but it's better then hanging out with a bunch of losers said Danielle in a cold tone, that is when Moka goes and kicks Danielle but Danielle blocks the kick with her ice shield. What a drag and she kicks Moka and sends her flying and she lands right on top of Tsukune and he reattaches her Rosario.

Whoa, did she just beat Moka? asked Yukari, I think so said Mizore. Hey, why not join us said Tsukune, sure I have nothing better to do said Danielle and she follows the group back to there camp and goes to the school with them.

 **In chapter one: We'll see if Danielle is setting in at the school and we'll also see if she helps the group out when they get in trouble with Kuyuo and his group of thugs.**

 **Peace out everyone**

 **Rogue Phantom Sakura Bergstrom out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Rosario Vampire**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Danielle has finally settled in her new home but she sees Tsukune being taking away by the security committee.

What the hell is going on there thinks Danielle.

Danielle turns invisible and follow them and finds out that the security committee is going to put Tsukune to death for being a human.

As the fire is about to hit Tsukune, "ice shield." said Danielle boring.

"Mizore, did you do that?"asked Moka, it wasn't me." said Mizore.

"Tsk, it was my doing since I can't let a human die since I was born to protect others' no matter what." said Danielle coldly.

"What do you mean asked?" asked Kuyo, " I mean my purposed in life before was to not care about anyone until my older cousin kicked some sense in me and now I protect others." said Danielle.

"Why do you do that?"asked Kuyo, "because it's the right thing to do."said Danielle.

"Then you will die as well." said Kuyo, " do your worst I'm going ghost." said Danielle as she transforms into her ghost form.

"Fine I will." said Kuyo as he and Danielle fight.

That is when Kuyo calls upon his fire power and it hits Danielle, " get him out of here." said Danielle as she pass out and de-transforms back into her human form.

Kuyo does a final attack towards the girls when a ice shield appears, "Mizore; did you do this?"asked Yuuki.

"It wasn't me."said Mizore, " hey you; I wasn't done with you yet." said Danielle as she is flying above them and huffing and puffing and covering up her injury when Kuyo hit her with his fire ball.

"How did you survived my fore ball?"asked Kuyo,"that is for me to know and you to not find out." said Danielle.

"Danielle, why are you protecting us?" asked Rubi, " just because I'm protecting you doesn't make us friends but I couldn't live with myself if a fellow human was killed." said Danielle.

"What your human?"asked everyone, " yes; I'm part human." said Danielle with a smirk on her face.

"Being part human gives me the ability to blend in with humans not only that but to protect humans of all kinds." said Danielle.

Danielle and Kuyo go back to fighting but with Danielle's injury she is slowing down to almost the point of passing out.

Danielle starts to get dizzy but she keeps on fighting against Kuyo until Tsukune gets up and help Moka defeat Kuyo.

That is when Danielle passes out long with Moka.

Danielle comes to just has they are bring the stretchers for Moka, Mizore and herself.

Danielle gets up and turns herself invisible and sleeps for two whole days in her dorm.

* * *

Two days past and Danielle comes to and decides to go to the cafeteria for food.

"Danielle, where have you been?" asked Rubi, " I got lost on the path of life." said Danielle.

"Danielle, how are you part human?"asked Moka, "I'll tell you once you earned my respect." said Danielle as she turns and walks away.

* * *

 **In the next chapter We'll find out what the Rosario Gang say.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Rosario Vampire**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

After Danielle said that she eats her lunch but all of a sudden a giant fire ball hits Danielle and it sends her to the ground.

Danielle gets up and gets ready to attack whoever throw the fire ball at her.

"So the weakling can stand my fire ball now."said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Danielle looks at Sasuke and she beings shaking in fear.

"W-what a-re y-ou do-ing he-re?"asked a scared Danielle.

"I'm here to kill you just kidding; I'm here to bring to the ghost zone where you'll become the queen of the ghosts."said Sasuke.

"I'm not going; I keep on telling the ghosts that I'm not there queen since I'm not a leader but a follower; tell them to find somebody else."said Danielle as she gets back to her table and tries to finish her lunch.

"Danielle, you know as well as I do; if you don't become the ghost zone queen then the earth will be destroyed and it will be your fault."said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but you got the wrong person; like I said to Naruto, I could careless about earth since the humans turned there back on me I figure I would do the exact something."said Danielle coldly.

"Danielle, do you think your family and your lover would want you to be a loser?"asked Sasuke.

Danielle starts to think about her family and lover.

"Fine you win; I'll come with you to the ghost zone and take my rightful place as the queen of the ghost zone but I have to return to the school because I have to finish my education."said Danielle.

"Good, let's go."said Sasuke, "hold on a minute your not taking Danielle anywhere."said Rubi.

"Danielle is staying here because she may not show it but she really cares about me."said Rubi.

"Rubi is right, she earned my respect when she known to give up and she also earned my trust."said Danielle with a smirk.

"What?"asked everybody except Rubi and Sasuke.

Danielle leaves and goes to the ghost zone with Sasuke and becomes the queen and makes Ember the Queen because Ember is her friend and she knows that Ember will make sure the earth is protected until she returns to take the thrown from Ember.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll start Capu of Rosario Vampire. Will Danielle accept the Rosario gang or not.**

 **AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'M UP AT 12:23 AM IN THE MORNING MAKING THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO II HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.**

 **AN: THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE ONLY FOUR MAYBE FIVE CHAPTERS SORRY.**


End file.
